Mago de Hog
by Eriulias
Summary: Hermione llega a un sitio desconocido de la forma más extraordinaria. Pronto descubre que se encuentra en una Tierra extraña, Hogwarts. Tendrá que luchar por descubrir qué hace allí y como volver a su mundo, dejándose llevar por los instintos de Crookshanks y las más extrañas compañías. One-shot crossover (solo que no encontré la categoría sobre "el maravilloso mago de Oz").


**Disclaimer:** _ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos son de J. K. Rowling. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de Lyman Frank Baum, yo solo me inspiré en ella y mezclé ambas cosas en este corto one-shot sin ánimo de lucro._

Las notas de autora las dejo al final. 

Caía. Era la única deducción lógica que su mente pudo procesar mientras sujetaba fuertemente contra su pecho a Crookshanks. La maraña de rizos que era en ese momento su pelo se arremolinó impidiendo divisar su entorno en tan larga bajada. Se sentía suspendida en el aire, pero la gravedad le atraía hacia el suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa y pronto supo que el impacto iba a ser terrible.

Vislumbró unas tierras salvajes y exóticas antes de sentir el fin de su descenso. En contraste a sus expectativas, algo había parado su caída y, para su sorpresa, de una comodidad insospechada.

Curiosa, y sin la esperanza de una muerte segura, se permitió mirar el objeto que atenuó su colisión; aflojando a su vez el agarre sobre su mascota. Observó horrorizada a la mujer bajita y rechoncha que yacía debajo. Se congeló. Sus ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas cuando se levantó de un solo movimiento e intentó hacer reaccionar a la señora, a base de cachetadas en la mejilla, soltando al gato en el proceso. Masculló unas maldiciones cuando ésta no reaccionó, acrecentando su nerviosismo.

Un carraspeo interrumpió la escena, haciendo que Hermione diera un respingo al saberse en compañía.

Se permitió el lujo de mirar el lugar antes de girarse. Los problemas de uno en uno, se dijo.

Por desgracia y pese a la cantidad de libros que había devorado en su corta existencia, no reconoció el sitio. Frunció el ceño con desagradado. No saber algo era una sensación que detestaba profundamente, haciendo que la situación escapase de su control.

Cuadró los hombros y se volvió con la mayor seriedad que pudo.

Enfrente de ella, un grupo de pequeños seres parecía estar a punto de saltarle encima. Retrocedió instintivamente, pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa arrulladora de la rata más cercana. No, se reprendió a sí misma, no son ratas, son tejones. Tejones, literalmente.

Lo siguiente pasó muy deprisa y fue muy confuso. Los tejones le rodearon estallando en gritos de júbilo y alegría mientras los más osados se abrazaban a ella hablando incoherencias que no entendía.

Algo molesta por la tesitura en la que se encontraba, Hermione dirigió su mirada al tejón dueño de tan melodiosa risa. Encontrándose con su pelaje castaño y sus ojos grises, acompañados de una sonrisa tímida. Se aproximó a ella, alejando nimiamente al resto de tejones y carraspeó.

\- Gracias por librarnos de la Bruja Mala del Este –y en ese momento volvieron las muestras de euforia por parte de sus compañeros, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa-.

\- ¿Bruja Mala del Este? –cuestionó Hermione mientras su mirada observaba nuevamente el entorno, hasta que cayó en la cuenta del significado de la frase y señaló asustada a la mujer enfundada en rosa- ¿La he matado?

Pese a la preocupación en el tono de la joven, el tejón siguió sonriendo y simplemente asintió.

\- Has liberado la Tierra de los Tejones de la Bruja Mala del Este –y añadió para sí mismo en un susurro- Dolores Jane Umbridge ya no podrá molestarnos más.

Un coro de "hip hip ¡hurra!" se hizo escuchar cuando varios de ellos levantaron a una estupefacta Hermione, más preocupada por haber matado a una mujer que por la extraña sensación de conocer a esos tejones, a hombros y fue llevada a un raso donde rápidamente se formó una fiesta en su honor.

Pese a las insistencias de aquellos amigables seres, la joven era reacia a quedarse allí.

\- No puedo quedarme aquí ni un minuto más, -expuso gesticulando excesivamente con las manos a la par que sostenía la mirada del tejón- debo encontrar cuanto antes la razón de mi llegada aquí porque…

\- Al menos, -interrumpió el animal- quédate esta noche. Está anocheciendo y no veo nada reprochable en celebrar que tú…uhmmm…ehh

\- Hermione –completó la castaña, que solo entonces se percató realmente de la ausencia de luz solar- Hermione Granger.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Hermione Granger, Salvadora de la Tierra de los Tejones –soltó una risita ante la mueca de la chica por tanta alabanza- Soy Cedric…portavoz de los tejones. Y ahora, deja todas esas dudas para mañana, la noche es joven.

La chica, pillada por sorpresa ante el guiño de la criatura, solo dejó caer su mandíbula mientras el tejón se unía a la fiesta.

Bueno, se dijo, por una noche puedo alejar todo. Porque realmente estaba cansada, no a nivel físico, pero eran demasiadas emociones para un día. Contempló una vez más la escena; la danza, el fuego, la comida y el contagioso ánimo de tan afables seres. Bostezó.

Crookshanks se restregó contra su pierna derecha, llamando la atención de su exhausta ama. Hermione le cogió en brazos y se tumbó sobre la incipiente hierba, mirando todas y cada una de las estrellas mientras acariciaba tiernamente su pelaje a la espera del día siguiente.

Cerró los ojos.

* * *

Una luz brillante le despertó aún con la luna brillando tenuemente en el firmamento. La fiesta tenía pinta de haber acabado hace horas y el fuego estaba extinguido. Hermione se removió, despertando al gato que siseó suavemente, también observando esa lucecita.

Para su sorpresa, cuando la luz se disipó lo que vio fue a una joven de cabellos pelirrojos y mirada algo enojada.

\- Por fin, -espetó con cierta molestia- ha sido difícil encontrarte con tanto tejón. ¿Acaso no podías haberte quedado donde caíste en este mundo? –chascó la lengua con desagrado para después suspirar y colocar una sonrisa dulce- Soy Ginny, llevamos años esperando tu llegada Granger.

\- ¿A sí? –Hermione se enderezó y sacudió la túnica- ¿Y qué se supone que eres?

\- Un hada, –hizo un exagerado movimiento de caderas, como si fuera algo evidente- ¿qué, acaso no lo ves?

Un bufido por parte de la castaña fue toda respuesta. Ciertamente, ya empezaba a estar cansada de brujas, hadas y tejones. Quería encontrar de una vez la razón de su llegada a tan exótico lugar y por la mirada que compartió con Ginny, evaluándose mutuamente, supo que ella lo sabía.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –su curiosidad finalizó el duelo de miradas- ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Cómo regreso?

\- Mucho mejor –el hada sonrió complacida y Granger se contagió de ella- Estás en la Tierra de los tejones, en el mundo de Hog.

\- ¿Hog? –interrumpió alzando una ceja. Todo esto le sonaba extrañamente familiar y no supo identificar porqué- ¿Hay más Tierras?

\- Paciencia –musitó conteniendo una carcajada- ¿Qué tal si te lo cuento todo mientras damos un paseo?

La castaña se dejó llevar por el hada, alejándose de los tejones seguida muy de cerca por su gato. Así se enteró de que su llegada fue algo casual y no planeado, que no tenía ni idea de la situación geográfica de estas Tierras y que todo lo que el hada podía hacer por ayudarle era marcar un camino de baldosas amarillas que le llevase hasta un mago.

\- ¿Entonces ese mago puede ayudarme? –la incredulidad y la desconfianza se plasmaron en cada una de sus palabras- ¿Enserio?

\- Es el Mago de Hog, el mejor mago de todos los mundos –el discurso parecía ensayado y algo tedioso- Y es guapo –añadió, sonrojándose-.

Hermione no supo como interpretar eso, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. De repente el hada se detuvo y pareció acordarse de algo.

\- Por Merlín, como tarde mucho más me voy a cruzar con ella –un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo perceptiblemente ante un recuerdo indeseado, y en un susurro apenas perceptible- No quiero otra tediosa charla sobre los thestrals –se volvió hacia Hermione con una sonrisa apurada –Mucha suerte con encontrar al Mago.

Y antes de que la chica pudiese protestar, se desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Granger, muy extrañada, siguió el camino de baldosas amarillas preguntándose que puede asustar tanto a un hada para que se vaya de esa manera. La respuesta le cayó del cielo, literalmente.

Como lo fue Dolores para ella, ahora era la amortiguación de una chica rubia de mirada ausente…la única diferencia es que no murió en el proceso.

Apartando levemente a la rubia soltó un bufido digno de Crookshanks y le miró interrogante.

\- Vaya… -se excusó la extraña mirando hacia unos arbustos- pensé que era un nargle, vi como se llevaba algo de ese hada…

Le estaba ignorando, no cabía duda, la chica inspeccionaba insistentemente el arbusto en busca de algo que, Hermione estaba segura, no existía.

A punto estuvo de irse discretamente cuando por fin la rubia pareció reparar en ella y su mirada obtuvo un punto de sensatez, si es que eso era posible.

\- No te preocupes, encontraré a ese bribón y recuperaré lo que robó –sentenció, recuperando el ambiente de locura que le rodeaba- Nos veremos entonces Hermione. ¡Accio escoba!

Y ante su mirada, esa vorágine de inestabilidad salió volando en una escoba llegada de quién sabe donde.

Peor que eso, ¡la conocían! Todos en esa extraña tierra parecían saber su nombre y qué hacia allí… ¡excepto ella misma! Era un sentimiento muy molesto.

Frunciendo el ceño continuó caminando por el "discreto" sendero de baldosas amarillas hasta que una voz le detuvo.

\- Disculpa… ¿podrías ayudarme?

Crookshanks estaba frente al dueño de esa voz, evaluando sus movimientos. Granger miró atentamente otro de esos extraños sucesos. Genial, se lamentó, ahora los espantapájaros hablan.

Ante ella un espantapájaros colgaba de un palo, cumpliendo su misión de impedir que se acercasen animales. Él sonrió con alivio, adquiriendo levemente un color rosado que no podía competir con su cabello pelirrojo. Se vio reflejada en aquellos ojos castaños llenos de súplica y no pudo resistir su demanda.

\- ¿Sabes donde se encuentra el Mago de Hog?

\- Oh… ¿vas en busca del Mago de Hog? ¿Puedo ir contigo? –la ilusión tenía cada una de sus palabras mientras intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras-.

\- Espera –espetó Hermione desatando las cuerdas que le aprisionaban- Listo.

\- MUCHAS GRACIAS –se abalanzó a abrazarle, pero ella lo esquivó en el último momento, dándose de bruces contra el suelo- No sé cómo agradecértelo.

-El Mago –le recordó ella-.

\- Oh, sí –se levantó ignorando la mirada de reproche que le dirigía- Iré contigo, quiero pedirle algo a ese Mago.

Granger se relajó visiblemente al ver que sus objetivos eran similares.

\- ¿Qué quieres pedirle?

\- Un cerebro –carraspeó el pelirrojo- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres del Mago?

El tiempo se congeló un instante mientras ella se debatía entre reírse o agitarse por esa tomadura de pelo. Al final suspiró resignada y sonrió.

\- Quiero que me expliqué que hago aquí –se dio cuenta de que sonaba muy estúpido, pero el espantapájaros asintió varias veces y echó a andar por el camino de baldosas sin percatarse de que Crookshanks arañaba sus roídas telas- Me llamo Hermione –ofreció como muestra de cordialidad-.

\- Ron.

Y continuaron caminando mientras el espantapájaros contaba su vida monótona en el campo. La castaña se evadió de esa conversación debatiéndose una vez más en pensamientos que explicasen la retorcida lógica de ese mundo. Porque, se reprendió, nada de eso tenía sentido alguno. Y sin embargo, ella estaba allí, en un sitio que desconocía, con personas raras y animales extraños, hadas inesperadas y magos sobrevalorados, haciendo de todo una historia bastante increíble ante los ojos de cualquiera. Magia…será que he tomado demasiado el sol.

Sacudió la cabeza, despejando pensamientos tan difusos, y observó la cercanía de una ciudad. Muy peculiar, ya que siquiera había observado carteles que la señalizasen ni tampoco tenían el modelo estándar que acostumbraba a ver. La respuesta se la esperaba, era una ciudad de animales.

Nuevamente fue el gato quien se percató antes que ella de un elemento invasor en sus cercanías. El chirrido de ese elemento fue lo que alertó a la descuidada pareja.

Era chatarra, ¿por qué se detenía ahí su mascota? No tenía nada de especial… entonces se movió, sobresaltando a la chica. Cookshanks bufó y se apartó.

La chatarra se puso en pie, adquiriendo forma humana y miró inquisitivamente a Hermione hasta que localizó con la vista al pelirrojo, torció el gesto en señal de desagrado y chascó la lengua, molesto.

\- Por Merlín, otro Weasley, hoy no es mi día de suerte –se quejó taladrándole con la mirada- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No habéis visto el cartel que prohíbe usar ese camino? –después, una sonrisa ladina se extendió por su rostro- Olvidaba que los Weasleys no sabéis leer.

La expresión de Ron se agrió y tiró levemente de Hermione para que continuara caminado. Sin embargo, la curiosidad le venció una vez más.

\- ¿Qué eres? –sus ojos brillaban de intriga-.

\- ¿Es enserio? ¿Para qué tienes ojos? –se burló, pero la mirada aturdida de la chica le dio a entender que no tenía ni remota idea. Intentó suavizar el tono- Soy un hombre de hojalata… no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

\- No, no lo soy –coincidió agradecida- Vamos a ver al Mago de Hog para pedirle…

\- ¡Al Mago de Hog! –el semblante de chatarra se contrajo, furioso- ¡Ese patán no es capaz de hacer ni la O con un canuto!

Despotricando contra el Mago al que aún no conocían, su ira fue en aumento hasta que sus palabras apenas pudieron entenderse. Hermione solo captó algunas como "detestable", "farsante", "cuatro ojos"…

Solo cuando Ron y ella, ignorando deliberadamente su rabieta, se acercaron a la ciudad el hojalata detuvo su perorata.

\- ¿Y qué vais a pedirle? –su voz denotaba veneno, pero también curiosidad- ¿De verdad pensáis que puede concedéroslo?

\- Le voy a pedir un cerebro –se adelantó Ron, a lo que el hombre alzó una ceja mientras contenía inútilmente la risa- ¿Acaso tú no quieres algo?

Cesó toda mofa de su voz cuando les miró seriamente y musitó de forma apenas audible.

\- Un corazón… quiero tener corazón.

El pelirrojo se quedó mudo, pero asintió de forma solemne.

Hermione seguía sin entender porqué pedían cosas tan básicas que todo el mundo tiene, definitivamente algo muy serio escapaba a su entendimiento. Esa Tierra era un lugar muy, pero que muy complicado. Pero quién era ella para juzgarlo, después de todo, es la única persona que desentona en esta tesitura.

Pese a todas las malas vibraciones que flotaban en el ambiente por tener al hombre de hojalata y al espantapájaros mirándose con inquina, no tardaron en llegar a la ciudad. Donde Granger divisó no solo tejones, sino animales de lo más variopintos como serpientes, águilas, leones…

Su vacilación era palpable. Tan evidente que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer allí… ¿por dónde empezar a buscar al mago?

\- Podríamos parar a comer algo –sugirió Ron, al tiempo que sus tripas secundaban la petición-.

Tanto ella como el hojalata se voltearon hacia él, entre incrédulos por esa decisión tan infantil y molestos por su poco determinación. Ignoraron completamente su comentario. Lamentablemente, Hermione se percató de la ausencia de baldosas amarillas en la ciudad. Bueno, si estaban desorientados tener el estómago lleno era una ventaja.

Cogiendo con delicadeza a Crookshanks, el cual miraba con superioridad a cuanto león se cruzaba, se giró sonriente hacia el espantapájaros y asintió.

Esa decisión supuso unos largos minutos de soportar las quejas del tercero hasta que encontraron una mesa en plena terraza. Se acomodaron y eso pareció suficiente para acallar al hojalata. Una vez sentados, ordenaron algunos platillos que (según Ronald) estaban de muerte.

Granger no acababa de pillarle el gusto a la comida, sobretodo el postre, que consistía en grageas de varios sabores y pudo notar que no le tocaron los mejores, y por las muecas del otro supuso que tampoco eran su manjar favorito, solo el espantapájaros sonreía ampliamente mientras engullía con gula todo a su alcance.

\- ¿Afe can guerckhas?

\- Weasley, ¡no hables con la boca llena, maldita sea! –bufó el otro- ¡¿Dónde aprendiste modales?!

\- ¿A qué están buenas? –escupió tras tragar otro puñado de grageas- Disfrutadlas, son de las mejores –y señaló las casi intactas grageas de la castaña-.

\- Oh, sí… -Hermione sonrió y, en un descuido del pelirrojo, vació el plato junto a Crookshanks, el cual "ocultó" la comida de su ama de la mejor manera posible- Riquísimas –sonrió con suficiencia, mientras el otro le miraba satisfecho-.

Las comidas acaban siempre de una manera inesperada y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Antes de que pudieras pedir la cuenta, para no perder la costumbre, una persona cayó sobre el hombre de hojalata tumbando su silla en el acto y dejándole de un humor de perros.

La castaña le reconoció enseguida. Era la rubia que había aterrizado sobre ella antes, y por lo que observaba era una costumbre.

\- Fantástico aterrizaje, Lovegood –se levantó sacudiéndose la suciedad, tirando a la chica en el proceso-.

\- Oh, querrás decir alunizaje –guiñó el ojo divertida, el bufido del hojalata fue toda respuesta- Vengaaaaaaa Dracoooo, ha sido divertido –puso un puchero y sus ojos volvieron a reflejar guasa- ¿Puedo repetir?

\- ¡Merlín bendito, ni hablar!

\- Un momento, ¡un momento! –se hizo oír el pelirrojo por encima de las maldiciones, casi podía escucharse el ruido de engranajes haciendo "clic" cuando expresó- ¡Ah! Por eso me sonabas, eres un Malfoy – y para ser un espantapájaros, la cara de asco que puso dejó a la altura del betún cualquier otra-.

\- Qué aguado, me sorprende tu agilidad mental –se burló Draco-.

Y parecía que la pelea verbal iba para largo cuando la castaña carraspeó, atrayendo sobre ella la atención de un malhumorado Malfoy, un rabioso Weasley y una distraída Lovegood.

\- ¿Entonces os conocéis? –cuestionó con la vista fija en Luna y el hojalata-.

Se produjo un cruce de miradas y cuando se separaron unas rápidas respuestas:

\- ¡Sí!

\- No –puntualizó con calma-.

Otro cruce de miradas en el que la rubia frunció el ceño y volviendo a sonreír se giró hacia Hermione.

\- ¡Sí! –asintió-.

\- No –rebatió el otro por segunda vez-.

Granger puso los ojos en blanco y bufó, hastiada del ambiente infantil en el cual llevaba desde que se cruzó con Ron. Supuso que no sacaría nada en claro preguntando a los dos, así pues dirigió su mirada inquisitiva hacia la rubia. Se relajó ligeramente.

\- Vale, está bien –se masajeó el puente de la nariz- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Y cómo sabes quién soy?

\- Oh…claro, eso lo explica todo –dijo a nadie en particular, desvariando- Claro, sí –y empezó a buscar algo con la mirada- Soy la Bruja Buena del Norte, Luna Lovegood –e hizo una inclinación sumamente ridícula mientras se rascaba la nuca- ¡Ajá! –empezó a rebuscarse entre la ropa ante la atónita mirada de los presentes hasta que sacó unos zapatones plateados- Esto era, síp síp –sonrió satisfecha-.

\- Eh…¿qué? –confundida, Hermione cogió los zapatos, que debían ser del payaso con los pies más gigantescos de todo el mundo-.

\- Es lo que el nargle le robó al hada, aunque son más de habitar muérdago…definitivamente algo anda mal, aunque no es invierno, por lo que no tienen mucho que hacer para divertirse –su vista se perdió como si recordase algo, y susurró más bajo- Juraría que Ginny tenía mucha prisa…a lo mejor no me vio venir. ¡Es igual! –dio una palma, resuelta- Pruébatelos.

La chica creyó escuchar mal y miró nuevamente los zapatones, clasificando la profundidad de la broma. Malfoy miraba a Luna de la misma forma que la castaña a esa prenda, solo Ron río como un loco.

Pese a la observación sobre esas barcas plateadas, Hermione comprobó que la mirada de la rubia no le daba opción. Es algo que tiene que hacer, sí o sí, y prefería no enfadar a alguien que necesitaba personas como amortiguadores.

Lentamente echó la silla hacia atrás, se descalzó y deslizó sus pies en los zapatones con mucha suavidad. Ahogó un grito cuando sintió como la prenda se transformaba y ajustaba a sus pies, volviéndose unos finos tacones plateados que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus pequeños pies. Parecían de cristal, pero el perlado color resaltaba arduamente. La reacción de todos se complementó perfectamente con la situación: Luna gritaba fuertemente "lo sabía" una y otra vez mientras daba efusivas palmadas, Ron miraba estupefacto los tacones con la boca abierta, y Draco solo rodó los ojos, consciente de que era muy predecible ese suceso.

\- Vaya…son preciosos –expresó la castaña, extasiada- Muchas gracias.

\- No me las des a mí –regañó Luna- Esos zapatones son lo que han quedado de la magia de Dolores –no se percató de que Granger había perdido cualquier tono en su piel- Debería habértelo explicado Gin, pero como siempre tiene los ojos puestos en otros menesteres –imitó el gesto de mover exageradamente las caderas que tanto realizaba el hada y estalló en carcajadas-.

Para sorpresa de todos, Malfoy no pudo evitar reírse ante la imitación "perfecta" de Lovegood y el Weasley les regañó, defendiendo a capa y espada a su familiar.

Hermione ya sospechaba que siendo ambos pelirrojos tendrían cosas en común, aunque la relación sanguínea le hizo preguntarse si aquí tener una hermana hada o un hermano espantapájaros era normal. Su atención fue captada de nuevo por los delicados tacones abiertos, parecían prometerle cosas maravillosas, pero viniendo de quien provenían, no quería más relación con ellos que su roce sobre el suelo.

Cuando todos se serenaron, una sonrisa ausente se posó nuevamente sobre la cara de la rubia.

\- Ha sido un placer poder intervenir en esta fantástica aventura –se puso en pie precipitadamente, mirando un objeto volador cercano- Mi labor aquí ha concluido, seguiré investigando los thestrals, son criaturas maravillosas –se giró hacia la castaña- Si puedes verlas algún día, búscame.

\- ¡Espera!

Pero ya era tarde, Luna se montó sobre una escoba que pasó silbando a su lado y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Dando exactamente las mismas explicaciones que da en todas sus despedidas. Ninguna.

* * *

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí? –inquirió por millonésima vez el pelirrojo-.

Tanto Hermione como Draco estaban apunto de ahogarlo en cualquier charco e inventarse una cuartada para su "trágica" desaparición. A la castaña le caía bien en realidad, pero empezaba a dolerle la cabeza con tanta pregunta.

Tras la partida de la rubia, se pusieron nuevamente en camino, esta vez Malfoy encontró un cartel que les llevaría hasta Hogsmeade, donde vivía el mago de Hog. En ese transcurso, la chica debatió con él sobre porqué era el mundo de "Hog". Pronto se enteró de que todo eran abreviaturas y/o "motes" de las tierras. Así descubrió que no estaba en el mundo de Hog sino de Hogwarts, la Tierra de los Tejones se llamaba Hufflepuff, la Tierra de los Águilas era Ravenclaw, la Tierra de los Leones nombrada Gryffindor, la de las Serpientes (de la que Draco admitió pertenecer) era Slytherin y, por último, la ciudad de Hog realmente Hogsmeade.

También se debatió el tema de porqué había muchos animales que no concordaban con los cuatro anteriormente mencionados, a lo que el pelirrojo intervino diciendo que la magia podía ser muy beneficiosa…o un castigo.

Fue entonces cuando la castaña entendió que ambos no estaban en su verdadera forma, debía ser a causa de alguna de las brujas por agravios cometidos. Ató cabos, la Bruja que hechizó al hojalata debió de ser Luna por la confianza que se traían pero la negación del chico.

Ron…era más difícil, ya que Umbridge se encargaba de Hufflepuff y el pelirrojo le confesó que el pertenece a la Tierra de los Leones. Así que Mione no conocía a la Bruja que lo cambió. Se preguntó si un hada podría hacerlo, ya se sabe las relaciones complicadas entre hermanos.

En ese momento, cruzaban el espacio entre Hufflepuff y Hogsmeade. Por un sendero apenas cubierto, de escasa vegetación. Lo cual propició que todos se percatasen del campo de amapolas a escasos metros del camino.

Y otra vez el líder del grupo decidió visitar tal lugar…el resto solo pudo seguir a Crookshanks cuando este se adentró entre las flores carmesíes y se detuvo ante un león dormido. La castaña observó detenidamente la escena, como la cara del animal se veía tan relajada, hasta que la pata de su mascota se estampó contra el hocico del otro, retándolo.

El león abrió los ojos de golpe y de un saltó se alejó todo lo que pudo mientras miraba con pavor al kneazle-gato. El pequeño animal se adelantó hasta quedar frente al otro, que se encogió sobre sí mismo y bajó las orejas en señal de sumisión mientras temblaba perceptiblemente, Crookshanks rugió y el león levantó la vista, mirando al resto de personas.

La chica casi pudo notar el ambiente de guasa a su alrededor. ¿Enserio? ¿Un león asustado por un gato? Una sonrisa perezosa colgó de sus labios mientras el pelirrojo fruncía el ceño y el hojalata expresaba burla por todos sus poros.

\- Hola –comenzó la castaña, preguntándose si el león podría interactuar igual que los tejones- Soy Hermione Granger, este es Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley y ese de ahí es Crookshanks –señaló respectivamente mientras pensaba como continuar-.

\- ¿Ron? –un hilo de voz proveniente de la criatura interrumpió su debate mental- Ron, ¿de verdad eres tú?

El felino se alzó y acercó con pasos precavidos hacia el espantapájaros, que aún con el ceño fruncido en señal de concentración se adelantó.

\- ¡MERLÍN BENDITO! –exclamó el pelirrojo apartando a todos a su paso- ¿Neville, qué haces aquí?

Debió suponerlo, el espantapájaros admitió ser de la Tierra de los Leones y ahora mismo tenían a un León delante. No era tan extraño que se conocieran, solo no se lo esperaba. Ante sus ojos se produjo otra escena de reconciliación, en la que Draco susurraba un "estoy rodeado de incompetentes…encima Longbottom" mientras los Gryffindors se contaban qué era de sus vidas.

\- Así que buscas al mago de Hog –atajó Hermione, deteniendo toda la perorata que soltaban- ¿para qué?

\- Quiero que me otorgue valentía –se ruborizó levemente Neville por ser el centro de atención-.

\- Por ese precio pídele dignidad –cortó el Slytherin, fingió interesarse- Oh, espera, que eso solo se mantiene cuando tienes autoestima.

El león se encogió, pero el pelirrojo gruñó en desacuerdo. Granger vaticinó otra caminata entre palabras venenosas e insultos ocultos.

Ni que decir sobre Ron insistiendo en que su amigo les acompañara, total, uno más no sería problema. Al final parecían un cuadro: un gato, un león, un espantapájaros, un autómata y una chica… ¿qué les faltaba?

* * *

Al final, cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade, la castaña se preguntaba como demonios no había asesinado a alguno de los tres durante el trayecto.

Carteles por todas partes señalizaban el palacio del gran mago, los más exóticos animales hacían cola en su puerta para deshacerse de los hechizos que los convirtieron en tales. Mione observó los anuncios con la cara del mago: pelo azabache desordenado, ojos de un verde intenso, gafas, una cicatriz en la frente…

Llegaron a la puerta caminando por un espacio que abrían los animales a su paso y se colocaron frente al timbre.

Granger llamó una vez, dos, tres, cuatro…no hubo respuesta. Frunció el ceño y lo hizo de nuevo. Nada. Por eso les dejaron pasar, ellos no conseguían respuesta tampoco.

Malfoy se adelantó y observó la puerta con gran atención, luego giró sobre sí mismo y dijo algo que descolocó a todos.

\- Dale una patada.

\- ¿Eh? –la confusión se reflejó en la cara de la chica- ¿Cómo?

\- Tus tacones, -señaló mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación- la magia que encierran podría derribar esta puerta. Posee un sello mágico pero estoy seguro de que este mago es tan inútil que la magia de Umbridge puede echarla abajo –y sin más se retiró para que Hermione pudiera atacar la puerta-.

Así hizo, con cierta inseguridad, Mione se agarró los bordes de la túnica y levantó la pierna con inseguridad. Apenas rozó con el tacón. La puerta emitió un sonido atronador y al momento se estampó contra el suelo, dejando la entrada libre. El grupo entró siguiendo una alfombra que llevaba directamente al salón principal, seguidos por los eufóricos animales que reclamaban la atención del mago.

\- ¿Qué es este escándalo? –la voz produjo la rápida retirada de los animales y la quietud del grupo- Quién se ha atrevido a echar la puerta abajo –exigió la figura que apareció ante ellos-.

La castaña se permitió confirmar que la persona ante ellos coincidía con la apariencia del mago según los carteles y después dejó que Draco se encargara de todo. A fin de cuentas parecía conocerle y el hada no había especificado que el mago prácticamente quería echarles de allí a patadas.

\- Potter, -escupió la palabra con saña- como anfitrión dejas mucho que desear. ¿Por qué narices tienes tantos anuncios diciendo tu dirección si luego les das con la puerta en las narices? Sabía que eras un inútil y un impostor pero…

\- ¡No soy un impostor! –protestó, cayendo en su juego- Puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

\- Sí, claro… -continuó con el juego- Por eso te escondes en este palacio, de seguro eres incapaz de hacer un hechizo.

\- No te atrevas a jugar conmigo, puedo hacer cualquier cosa –sus ojos se mostraron sumamente agresivos-.

\- ¿Ah, sí? –cuestionó de nuevo, se miró las manos, fingiendo desinterés- Entonces no te importaría ayudarnos.

\- Será pan comido.

\- ¡Gracias! –saltó Ron intentando abrazar al mago-.

\- ¡Alto ahí! –ordenó Harry- No es tan simple –su mirada pasó por todos- Do ut des, me temo que antes tenéis que hacer algo por mí –y la sonrisa de tiburón que puso no auguró nada bueno-.

\- ¿Y qué es? –reflexionó Hermione- ¿Qué es aquello que el mago que más poderoso de Hog no puede hacer.

\- Matar a la Bruja Mala del Oeste –y su sonrisa se hizo más terrorífica- Para ti debe ser fácil, las noticias vuelan y sé de buena tinta que tú acabaste con la del Este.

Ninguno imaginaba la gravedad del asunto hasta que el mago se pronunció. Sí, claro, matad a la Bruja, esa que puede acabar con todos vosotros con solo chasquear los dedos.

Estaban acabados y Granger lo suficientemente desesperada como para aceptar la oferta. Quería salir de allí a cualquier precio. Sus manos ya estaban sucias sin ella quererlo, ¿qué importancia tenía una más?

\- Lo haré.

Ahora todos estaban comprometidos con la misión.

* * *

Apenas salían de Hogsmeade, todo en un silencio sepulcral, cuando Ron se encaró con ella.

\- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! Nadie en su sano juicio se enfrentaría contra la Bruja del Oeste –chilló mientras gesticulaba exageradamente- ¡Estamos condenados!

\- No es una Bruja… -musitó el hojalata, cabizbajo-.

\- ¿Cómo dices? –volteó el pelirrojo-.

\- Digo que no es una Bruja, es un Brujo –aclaró con reticencia- El Brujo Malo del Oeste.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? –se atrevió a preguntar Neville, pero Hermione ya dedujo la respuesta-.

\- Porque es el Brujo que controla la Tierra de las Serpientes –guardó silencio y aceleró el paso-.

La castaña no lo dijo, entendió que si Draco era un autómata fue por culpa de ese hombre, contrario a su primer razonamiento sobre la relación de Luna y el Slytherin. Tal vez los castigos impuestos eran demasiado severos.

Levantó la mirada hacia un tejón que corría hacia ellos. Frunció el ceño, ese tejón le era familiar, ese tejón… ¡Cedric! Estaba gritando algo, no lo entendía, no alcanzaba a escucharlo. Entonces vio su cara de pánico, el terror escrito en sus ojos. Se demoró descifrando los chillidos, parecía importante, sonaba como…"cuidado". ¿Cuidado de qué? El tejón llegó a su posición y entonces el mensaje era claro.

\- ¡Cuidado Hermione! ¡Las serpientes están aquí!

Draco fue el primero en reaccionar, miró hacia el cielo y se encogió. Era la primera vez que lo veían asustado. Antes de poder imitar su gesto, un escamoso apéndice se enrolló alrededor de cada uno. Pronto tanto el grupo como el tejón eran prisioneros en el regazo de las serpientes.

Lo primero que pensó Granger es que parecían arpías, pero no tenían patas, solo su retorcido cuerpo y dos alas. Serpientes voladoras. Se resistieron, pero solo sirvió para apretar el agarre sobre ellos. Estaban volando hacia lo que supuso sería el castillo del Brujo y que Malfoy confirmó con un escueto asentimiento.

\- Vaya vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí –siseó un reptil- Draco.

\- Crabbe, Goyle –el Slytherin mantuvo la compostura- ¿Encontraron por fin sus cerebros?

El siseo se hizo más fuerte y la chica temió por un momento que lo dejasen caer desde esa altura. En contra la suerte les acompañaba porque no soltaron a ninguno, ni siquiera al pobre tejón aunque sus captores tenían muchas muecas de asco hacia él. La orden era clara, traer a TODOS y traerlos VIVOS para el desagrado de esos Slytherin ninguno quería incumplirlo y acabar como su "amigo" hojalata.

\- No he llegado a tiempo –se lamentó el tejón-.

\- No pasa nada, amigo –le sonrió el león- Al menos intentaste avisarnos.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que nos perseguían? –cuestionó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos-.

\- Aparecieron en Hufflepuff preguntando por lo sucedido con la Bruja…no fue difícil suponer que irían a por Hermione –se encogió de hombros-.

Todas las palabras que pudieron decir quedaron silenciadas cuando llegaron al castillo. Las serpientes les soltaron de forma brusca sobre el suelo de fría piedra. Estaban en el salón principal, frente a un amasijo de paños negros que debía ser el Brujo. Este les fulminó con la miraba antes de posar su mirada en el hombre de hojalata. Su semblante se relajó ligeramente, aún así sujetó con firmeza su varita, atento a los movimientos de sus indefensas presas.

\- ¿Quién de vosotros mató a la Bruja del Oeste? –exigió saber en un tono tan gélido que helaba la sangre-.

Neville se escondió ligeramente detrás de Ron que empalidecía por segundos mientras Hermione analizaba la situación. Draco dio un paso al frente, captando toda la atención del Brujo.

\- No hemos sido nosotros, parece que tus informantes se han equivocado –mintió de una manera muy convincente- Has fallado…padre.

\- ¡Silencio mocoso! –su tono habría hecho callar al león más valiente- Sé a ciencia cierta que ninguno de vosotros, mequetrefes, podríais con…

Y entonces su mirada captó la única figura que no conocía. Una chica de pelo rizado y ojos castaños enfundada en una túnica y…tacones plateados. Su mirada se demoró el tiempo suficiente para que se percatasen. Malfoy se colocó delante de la chica mientras el tejón buscaba frenéticamente algo en la sala que pudiera ayudarles. Nada a su alcance.

\- Mione –susurró un asustado espantapájaros- Ahora nos vendría bien un poco de esa magia.

Con toda la discreción que pudo, la chica taconeó varias veces contra el suelo. Otra vez la magia brillaba por su ausencia.

\- Mione –se hizo más audible, era un quejido, esta vez de Neville-.

La castaña no quería mirar, casi podía escuchar el sonido de los engranajes de Lucius uniendo todas la piezas. Se estaban quedando sin tiempo.

Draco hacía su mejor esfuerzo por distraer a su progenitor, ya que estaba soltando un discurso poco elaborado y apresurado, estaba ganando tiempo. En el momento en que el Brujo supiera que Granger mató a Umbridge, sería el final del trayecto para todos.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo –musitó, frustrada- Antes al menos sabía como derribar la puerta…pero no conozco su debilidad. Debe tener una, alguien debe saberlo.

Los engranajes hicieron "clic". Malfoy levantó la mirada de su hijo y de un golpe de varita, lanzó a todos contra la pared.

Sus huesos se resintieron por el fuerte golpe. Contra el suelo ahora, sus quejidos eran audibles mientras el Brujo les continuaba apuntando con la varita. Se enderezaron lentamente, midiendo la situación. Ron intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse en pie, pero no lo consiguió del todo puesto que su mano continuaba apoyada en la pared. A su izquierda, Neville reunió todo su valor, preparado para saltar y atacar para salvar a sus compañeros. A su derecha, Draco se resignaba a lo inevitable con la cabeza bien alta, nunca se dejaría doblegar por semejante ser. Un poco más alejada, Granger junto con Crookshanks mantenían una posición totalmente desesperada en la cual el gato intentaba tapar a su dueña de alguna manera. Solo el tejón conservaba el aspecto reservado que uno tiene cuando piensa.

\- Vaya…así que una chiquilla fue quien acabó con la vida de Dolores –su mirada echaba chispas, podía palparse que estaba disfrutando con ello- Mejor, así Hufflepuff pasará a ser parte de mis dominios.

Cedric se estremeció. Seguía pensando en una solución, ¿qué era lo que necesitaba Hermione? Una debilidad. Estaba tratando de hacer memoria, tanto tiempo bajo el dominio de una Bruja debía servir para algo. Lucius seguía avanzando. Necesitaban algo y rápido. Tragó saliva costosamente, pensando que lo primero que haría si conseguía salir de ahí sería…

\- ¡Agua! –exclamó sorprendido, brincó y giró a mirar a Granger, su mirada plateada capturó sus ojos- ¡Su debilidad es..!

\- _Avada Kedavra._

La luz verde abandonó la varita de Lucius, había desviado su rumbo original levemente. Solo un segundo, un segundo. Movimientos rápidos. Jadeos. La castaña taconeó con desesperación. Un cubo de agua apareció sobre Malfoy, volcándose en el momento, deshaciendo al Brujo entre terribles gritos de dolor que se hicieron oír por todo Slytherin.

Estupefactos, todos se quedaron estáticos hasta que Mione entendió que el rayo no había impactado en ella… ¿entonces quién? Estaba tan ocupada luchando contra la desesperación que solo ahora comprendía la desviación del rayo. Se giró, asustada.

No. Definitivamente eso no podía estar pasando, él…

Cayó de rodillas. De repente todo eran lágrimas y sollozos. El resto no lo conocían tan poco como ella o eso quiso pensar, porque las imágenes de la fiesta estaban volviendo una y otra vez a su cabeza junto con ese guiño cómplice. Ni siquiera tenía que estar allí, él no debía estar allí, se repetía una y otra vez. Pero estaba, ahí, tirado, aún con los ojos grises abiertos, fijos. Muerto. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener el llanto. Su mano se posó sobre ese suave pelaje y cerró ambos ojos.

\- Adiós…Cedric.

Lo siguientes acontecimientos fueron confusos. Ron y Neville intentaban consolar a Hermione, Crookshanks ronroneaba suavemente cerca del cuerpo inerte del tejón y Draco daba explicaciones a las serpientes atraídas por los gritos. Pronto la noticia correría como la pólvora.

* * *

Harry sonrió cuando las puertas se abrieron ante la comitiva. Cuando le ordenó matar al Brujo no esperaba su regreso, ellos simplemente habían roto sus esquemas. Granger encabezaba el paso seguida de unos poco alegres compañeros. Se deslizó para encontrarse con ellos.

\- ¡Amigos míos! ¿De regreso tan pronto? No os esperaba hasta…

No pudo acabar la frase. Antes de ser plenamente consciente de ello, se encontraba en el suelo. Perplejo, se llevó una mano a la mandíbula adolorida sin comprender nada. El León y el espantapájaros sujetaban de ambos brazos a una muy furiosa Hermione que se abalanzaría sobre él a repetir el gesto sino estuviera presa.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? –se quejó, poniéndose en pie-.

\- Do ut des, ¿recuerdas? –atajó Malfoy- Lo prometido es deuda, cumple, me debes un corazón.

\- A mí un cerebro –batalló Ron con el agarre de Mione-.

\- Valentía –gruñó Neville en su dirección-.

\- ¡Devuélvele a la vida! –exigió rabiosa la castaña- Él no merecía morir, ha sido todo por culpa de tu egoísmo y…

\- ¿No quieres regresar a casa? –cuestionó sorprendido el pelirrojo-.

\- Cedric no merecía morir –negó con la cabeza-.

El alboroto cesó cuando vieron el arrepentimiento y la culpa en la cara de Potter. Pararon en seco, temiendo lo peor. Solo Draco se atrevió a decir lo obvio.

\- Tú…no eres mago, ¿verdad? –inquirió con saña- Habría sido muy fácil matar al Brujo entonces. Eres solo un impostor, has estado jugando con todos en Hog desde que llegaste. Charlatán, palurdo, padguato, mentecato, ¡inútil! –fianlizó dejándose llevar por la ira-.

\- ¿Nos mentiste?

Ya no hacía falta sujetar a la chica. No merecía la pena. El chico frente a ellos les había engañado totalmente.

\- Lo siento –apenas un susurro, Harry suspiró- Solo quería salir de aquí, llegué a este mundo al igual que tú y no he encontrado la forma de salir. Supuse que matando a las "Brujas malas" podrían revertirse la mayoría de los hechizos que conjuraron…tenía la esperanza de no estar aquí si volvíais.

El silencio se cernió sobre la sala. Todo para nada. Era una broma de mal gusto, la única persona que podía ayudarles no era más que un mentiroso. Hermione se acercó a él y, contrario a lo que todos esperaban, asintió.

\- Lo entiendo, yo también habría hecho cualquier cosa para salir de aquí –su voz denotaba una carencia excesiva de emociones- Supongo que ahora tendremos que resignarnos a quedarnos aquí –sonrío compasiva-.

 _¡Plof!_

Una mujer entrada en años se apareció en el salón, su porte denotaba severidad y su tono no admitía réplicas. Casi todos los presentes parpadearon con asombro.

\- Al fin les encuentro –les fulminó a través de sus gafas- Ha sido difícil dar con vuestro paradero.

\- Espera, ¿quién eres? –cortó la castaña-.

\- Granger –carraspeó el Slytherin- Esa es la Bruja Buena del Sur, Minerva McGonagall –algo incómodo añadió- ¿Qué está haciendo en Hogsmeade?

Minerva taladró a todos con la mirada. Unos niños habían matado al Brujo, vivir para ver. Meditó su próximo movimiento.

\- Está bien –concedió, asintiendo para sí misma- Era prisionera en el reino de las Serpientes. Me temo que Lucius y yo teníamos demasiados puntos de vista opuestos, he permanecido encerrada en una cárcel potenciada por su poder mágico –pasó su vista por todos los presentes para remarcar su discurso- En el momento de su muerte, la prisión se debilitó. Heme aquí para agradecerlos tal acto de coraje –hizo una pausa incómoda y suspiró con resignación- Si hay algo que pueda hacer para recompensaros…

\- De hecho, –interrumpió Malfoy sin ningún pudor, lo que ocasionó otra mirada reprobatoria de McGonagall- tenemos una lista bastante completa de peticiones.

Draco cambió el peso de pie. Tomó varios minutos poner al corriente a la Bruja sobre sus deseos, ella se limitaba a escuchar pacientemente hasta que finalizaron la explicación.

\- Lo lamento, –negó mirando a Hermione- pero no tengo la magia suficiente para devolver la vida, tampoco para llevaros a vuestro mundo –negó varias veces más- Haría falta algo sumamente poderoso y, según mi conocimiento, no existe nada capaz en este momento.

Mione se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. No dudaba de la sabia Bruja, su situación le impedía renunciar a la esperanza de retornar a su hogar. Tenía que hallar la respuesta o todo habría sido en vano. Imitando un gesto anterior del hojalata, cambió el peso de pie. La solución vino sola.

\- ¿Qué hay de los zapatos? –la castaña levantó ligeramente su túnica, suficiente para vislumbrar el brillo plateado- ¿Servirían?

\- ¿Zapatos? –Minerva frunció el ceño, confundida, y desvió su atención a los pies de Granger- Esos zapatos…–murmuró algo para sí misma, asintió- Sí, podría funcionar.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Bien, escucha con atención –se acercó nuevamente a ellos- Debes pronunciar las siguientes palabras y chocar tres veces los tacones de tus zapatos para regresar.

La mujer recitó un conjuro ritual en un idioma que Hermione reconoció. Latín. Sus frases ocultaban sentimientos de melancolía hacia un paraíso perdido, el hogar. Mione asintió cuando memorizó el hechizo.

\- Buena suerte –la Bruja se inclinó de forma respetuosa- Gracias y adiós.

La castaña miró a sus amigos y sonriendo agarró el brazo de Harry. Recitó todas y cada una de las palabras con sumo cuidado manteniendo los ojos cerrados en todo momento. Un, dos, tres.

Todo empezó a dar vueltas y a difuminarse. A su alrededor pudo distinguir jadeos impresionados de sus compañeros. El ritual estaba teniendo efecto. Girando. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más difuso, cada vez mas…

¡PUMMMMMMMMMMM!

El caldero de Neville explotó, devolviendo a la realidad a una ausente Hermione. Ella había acabado su poción hace mucho, por lo que se había permitido el lujo de evadirse durante el resto de la clase. Mejor eso que pensar en el grasiento Snape que ahora se dirigía hacia Longbottom con una mueca en su expresión.

\- ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor! –rugió, pasando por el lado de Granger-.

Y ella no pudo evitar pensar, escondiendo una risita, que a Severus tampoco le vendría mal un cubo de agua. 

**Notas de autora:** _¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia en aquí, ha llevado su tiempo pensar en algo decente para publicar…la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de escribir sobre parejas no oficiales de Harry Potter, pero esta historia no contiene ninguna de ellas._

 _La idea surgió de la manera más absurda, cuando haciendo limpieza en mi estantería encontré un libro infantil de cuentos. El Mago de Oz en versión para niños estaba incluido. Es un libro que siempre me encantó, así que ahora algunos años más tarde me tomé un minuto para releerlo, y me sorprendí encajando a los personajes de HP en esa historia. Prácticamente se escribió sola. Ahora bien, nunca he leído la versión original del Maravilloso mago de Oz así que no sé el tanto por ciento de semejanza que guarda realmente mi one-shot con la historia, pero supongo que eso le da más originalidad._

 _En todo momento tuve a un amigo aconsejándome "has puesto la Tierra de los cuervos…los Ravenclaw son águilas" (esto fue fallo mío, que se me fue la pinza), "esto no tiene sentido, dale una explicación lógica", "no, no, no puede aparecer de repente McGonagall y que todo se solucione a golpe de varita. Dale un sentido ritual e involucra los zapatos", "deberías haber puesto a Snape como malo" (claro que esto lo dice porque odia mis descabelladas teorías sobre el Sevmione) y "bien, Voldemort pega en ese papel, pero estaría mejor si fuese Lucius, porque es más DIVA con ese pelazo y por eso el cubo de agua puede matarle". Básicamente sin él esta historia no existiría…también me ha beteado, a mí y a mi manía de cambiar palabras, durante esta historia inventé el verbo "desaparicer". (xD)_

 _También me disculpo por la muerte de Cedric, es un personaje que me encanta y aún no he superado su muerte. Si le he incluido es precisamente para exteriorizarlo porque me da pena que siempre mueran los personajes que me gustan._

 _Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado…y que si podéis, tenéis tiempo y queréis, dejad algún review. ¡Nos vemos! (n.n)_

Por cierto _do ut des,_ es lo que entendemos por _quid pro quo_ pero tras informarme (gracias a internet) he descubierto que el primero es el término correcto y el segundo solo es algo que la gente ha aceptado como tal aunque no signifique eso. Básicamente significa "algo por algo" un intercambio.

~Autora salvaje huyó del one-shot~


End file.
